custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karael's Blog
= Story = Prologue A dark figure is walking walking through a forest. He (yes, I think it's a he) is searching for something. Then he stops, and turns towards me. He is wearing a Kanohi mask I've never seen before, his eyes red burning like fire. He pointed a long arm in my direction, and chain lightning sprang forth from his fingertips. Then I wake up. Av Iarn I get up from my bed and look out of the window. The city of Av Iarn is already as busy as it would be in the middle of the day. I look at the clock and realise that it is the middle of the day. I had better get off to work! As I close the door of my apartment, I see that Moa is waiting by a turbolift with Epix. "Hey Karael!" Moa shouts."Wanna' come to Ko Iarn with us?" "Sorry, Moa. I've got to get to work." Moa's face drops. "Okay. See ya' around!" Moa and Epix enter the turbolift, and I head towards the stairs at the end of the corridor. In the street, all the other Av Matoran are busy, going about all their different daily routines. I come up to my workplace - the newsbuilding - and slot my keycard into the datapad beside the door. The door opens and I enter. A New Assignment I work my way up to the top floor of the building and find my bosses office. Her name is Daxalia. She is sitting at her desk reading a paper on a being called Shados. “Ah, Karael,” she begins, “You’re late.” “Sorry boss. I was...busy.” I’m not going to tell her that I had been asleep all morning. Daxalia gets up and pushes her chair under the desk. “I have been reading your recent reports, and they have all been exceptionally good. So I have another task for you. I would like a full report on your upcoming ‘Rage Against The Machine’ concert.” “Actually, the band’s called Rage Against The Makuta, but yeah! I’ll have it back to you ASAP.” “Thank you Karael. That is all.” I walk out of the office and into the corridor. The Highway I got into my MVT (yes, I have one) and rode off towards Iarn Nui, the island’s capital. I turn on the radio, but nothing interesting is on. It’s all just overplayed AIK songs and repeats of ‘Battle For Power’. The journey to Iarn Nui is going to be a long one, and I’m already bored. Suddenly, a blue glint appears in the distance. It’s weaving in and out of the traffic. Behind it is a small speeder, piloted by a Matoran. The blue glint a customised Rockoh T3 with Yezu at the wheel. The blue Rockoh’s engine explodes as a shadow Midak blast hits the vehicle, just as it is beside mine, and Yezu is forced to jump out. I catch him before he falls and pull him up onto the back seat. “Quite an entrance, Yezu!” He just grunts in reply. Ikov Returns The Matoran in the speeder is none other than Ikov. He must have returned to exact his revenge on Irania Nui after his apparent death. “What’s he doing here? How did he survive?” To be honest, I don’t really care much for an answer. “I don’t know, and I don’t plan to find out.” Yezu sounds almost scared, which is a first for him. I hit the boosters and head back to Av Iarn. Suddenly another shadow blast hits the back of my Rockoh. I turn to see the speeder directly behind me. “Yoohoo! Over here, Karry-El!” A voice shouts. That’s definitely Ikov. He always used to make fun of my name. Another blast hits the engine, and Yezu and I brace for a crash landing on the ground miles below. One Week Later... I wake up in a hospital bed. Yezu is in the room, the bandage on his head obscuring his Kanohi Kakama. Gelik is standing with him. Sitting next to me is Mirtah, her blue and white armour as perfect as usual. How in Karzahni does she keep it so clean? Even before the crash, my armour was dented and non-reflective from numerous adventures across the island. “How are you feeling, Karael?” “Not the best. I can’t feel my right hand...” She just frowns at me. She can probably see that I’m wiggling my right fingers. “So, how long have I been out for?” I ask. “About a week.” “A WEEK!” Damn! I missed the concert! Gelik is never going to forgive me...or Yezu. I find myself moving the bed sheet a bit to block her view of me. Then, a tall doctor, a Ko Matoran in white armour walks in. “Ah, Karael, I see you’re awake!” He says. “That was quite some landing from what I hear...When you’re able to go, Turaga Lome wants to see you and Gelik. It’s a matter of high importance.” Iarn Nui Gelik and I exit the Rapidera and walk out onto the street in front of Turaga Lome’s building. It is a giant monolith of protodermis, with a tall circular spire at the top with a balcony on one side. This is where Lome gives most of his speeches. We walk throught the front doors and into the Reception Area. A De Matoran is sitting at a large desk, a comlink in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other. “...no, I’m sorry but that will not be possible...I said it won’t be possible...he’s very busy right now...yes...no..goodbye.” He snapped the comlink shut and turned towards us. “Hello there. How can I help you?” “We’ve been summoned by Turaga Lome for...something,” I say. “Ah, Karael and Gelik, I presume. The Turaga is waiting for you.” The Turbolift “Just how many floors are there in this place?” Gelik asks me as she stares at the wall of buttons beside her. “Just press the one for the top floor.” I answer. I can’t be bothered to count the buttons, as instead of being numbered, they have the names of the floor or the floor’s department on them. She does this, and the turbolift takes off. After three minutes, I can see Gelik is starting to become impatient. The turbolift is going very slowly. Unnaturally slowly. Then there is a clunk, and it stops moving. The lights in the lift shut off. “What the Karzahni?” Gelik shouts. I use my light powers to illuminate the lift, and I see that the controls are fizzling, as if something has shot them. I also see that the top hatch is open. Then the lift starts to move slowly. “Gelik, we have to get out of here! Now!” Up the Shaft I jump up onto the lift roof, and put my hand out for Gelik. The lift moves again. “Gelik! Grab my hand!” “I can’t reach!” The turbolift moves again. I grasp the metal rope in one hand. “Then jump!” Just then, the lift makes another short movement, and Gelik jumps. As I catch her hand, the lift drops down incredibly fast, and the rope I am holding pulls us upwards even faster. After ascending for mere moments, which feels like hours, we reach the top. I have to drop down the rope a little way to avoid smacking against the top of the shaft. “There’s the door!” Gelik shouts. I turn and see the turbolift entrance. It’s shut. “How are we going to get to it?” Gelik asks me. I could use my light powers again to blast the doors open, but I need at least one hand to do that, and each one is occupied. Then I have an idea. “If I can swing you towards the door, can you open it?” I shout down to my comrade. “I’m not strong enough, though? The doors are magnetised to each other! You can only open them by turning the electromagnet off, but the control panel’s on the other side of the wall!” She replies. While she is saying this, I dimly make out the shape of a protosteel crowbar. “Gelik...can you see that crowbar?” “Yes!” “Can you reach it?” Lome’s Office That crowbar is pretty strong! Gelik and I are now running down the corridor that leads to Turaga Lome’s office. As we reach the end of the corridor, I see that the protosteel doors have been blown open. Debris litters the ground, and shredded power cables lie on the floor, crackling with electricity. Gelik and I race through the doors to see Lome being attacked by a giant winged creature - Vashkov. “TURAGA!” I shout, and draw my dagger. I throw it straight at Vashkov, and it hits him square in the chest. He falls back in pain, and then rights himself again. He removes the dagger, and tries to stab Lome, who blockes it with his axe. Gelik runs up to the beast, and whacks the crowbar around the back of his head. He stumbles, and drops out of the already smashed window. I see him flying off into the distance. “Are you alright?” Gelik asks the Turaga, who is getting back to his feet. “Yes, I’m fine,” he replies. “Tell me, are Ihu and Halok on their way here?” Just as Lome asks this, Ihu and Halok fly in through the destroyed window. “Woah! What happened here?” Halok asks. “Vashkov happened,” I reply. The Meeting “Now that we are all here”, Turaga Lome begins, ”I can tell you your mission.” “Mission?” Gelik, Ihu and I say at the exact same moment. Me going on a mission? “Yes. Vashkov has returned to exact his revenge on us, Valorahk has escaped custody, and Ozarii is out there somewhere...” Lome pauses for a moment, before continuing. “Therefore, the island needs a team of Toa to strike at these enemies, in the absence of the Toa Krano, who are currently battling the Sygran on Isakrah.” “But, uh, Karael and I aren’t Toa.” Gelik’s always the first to ask questions. All of a sudden, two jets of light fall down from the ceiling, and engulf us. When the light fades away, Gelik and I are Toa! “Wow!” I feel like I can take on the world in my new form! “This is incredible!” “If only my transformation had been that cool,” Halok jokes. “Mine happened under a rock.” “Now, Toa Gelik, Toa Karael, your first mission. Locate Vashkov, and immobilize him.” Military HQ As Gelik and I enter the large building that is the Iarn Military HQ, Matoran buzz around the site, going from one place to another in the interest of Irania Nui’s safety. Inside, the corridor is spotless. The walls are lined with engravings of Kanohi masks, including the Kanohi Avokhii at the far end. A small desk sits in an alcove to one side, and I cannot help but look at the papers strewn all over it. I see that written on the papers are prophecies of a great, dark warrior who will ‘strengthen himself through pain’. As I put the papers down, a Ga Matoran walks over to greet me and Gelik. “Hello there. Welcome to the Iarn Military HQ. I am Captain Filex. I have been told that you are searching for Vashkov.” “That’s correct,” I reply, trying my best to be formal. “Well, I hope my colleagues and I can be of service to you. We already have RX-248’s out in the forest.” I have no clue what RX-248’s are, but I don’t let that show. “Thank you, Captain.” Gelik’s Task Suddenly, a bell rings, and red lights flare all over the building. “Kon!” Filex shouts into her earpiece, “What’s the situation?” “There’s a Yellemoth out break in Ko Iarn! We need a Toa ASAP!” Filex turns to Gelik. “Looks like you got yourself a mission! Quickly, down the corridor and to the right! Kon, will tell you everything you need to know.” Gelik runs down the corridor, leaving me with the Captain. “Is there anything I can do, Captain?” I ask. “I need you over at Intel. See if you can make out anything from the recordings.” “Recordings?” Recordings of what? “Yeah. A strange winged beast in Ga Iarn. Wears a Kanohi Zutekhae.” The Note After a long day watching footage of Vashkov flying around the island, I go back home for a good rest. Upon arriving home, I see that the window of my apartment has been smashed open, so I run up the stairs. I open the door and find my apartment intact, but I still make sure that nothing is missing. Everything is still here, but there is a note on my desk. It says: I will have my revenge. I can only guess who left the note, and only wait until they try to strike. I just hope I'm ready when they do. I decide to call Mirtah and tell her everything about the last couple of days - the lift shaft, Vashkov, and becoming a Toa - but she doesn't pick up the phone. I assume she is out. Gelik the Heroine As I walk away from my apartment, I see that Gelik managed to defeat the Yellemoth, and is all over the news. In less than two days, she has gone from ordinary Matoran to extraordinary heroine, it seems. Part of me is jealous, but I know that "this universe demands a price from it's heroes". I hope that day never comes, but if it does, I'll be ready. At least, I hope I will. As I approach the Iarn Military HQ, I see Yezu standing outside by his buggy. "Hey Karael!" He shouts. "Hi Yezu! What are you doing here?" "I'm helping Ihu prepare for fighting Hordika Lord Ozarii! He's going to go after him tomorrow...he got an armour upgrade too! It's pretty cool." I say goodbye to Yezu and walk into the building. I wonder what today will hold. Her Last Breath Discovery Sitting here in the Iarn Military HQ, all I can think of is the last fifty-two hours. I became a Toa, joined the military, and watched as my girlfriend was killed. It just doesn't seem real! How can it have happened so fast? I know now that my old life has been destroyed. Whether it will be built up again remains a mystery. But Mirtah...my Mirtah...is dead. Gone. Forever. Well, maybe not the last two. Maybe she's still here with me, right now, watching every move I make, and guiding me in the right direction. And for forever? There must be an afterlife, and I won't live forever. I'll be with her again. I hope. "Toa Karael?" I look up to see Halok standing in front of me. "Yes, Toa Halok?" "I'm so sorry about Mirtah, but if it's any consolation, we found his mask." "The Kanohi Zutekhae? That means..." "...Vashkov is Ikov again, and we think we know where he is, too." "Really, where?" "Have you every heard of Onu Iarn, Karael?" Toa Katon "Well, who are you?" I say to the white-armoured Toa in front of me. "Katon. Toa Katon." We found him sitting by a vehicle I have never seen before (he said it was called a Kiru MK something) whistling and staring at a map. Filex said we had to stop because it was an unlicensed vehicle, when we should be searching for Ikov and the mysterious 'Onu Iarn'. "Okay then," I begin. "I would ask you all of the relevant questions, but I can't be bothered. We've got a murderer on the loose, and we need to find him. Urgently." "Really? Can I help?" He seems very enthusiastic. So I do the one thing that I really, really shouldn't. I accept. The Gate We've finally arrived at...where ever we are. It's supposed to be the entrance to Onu Iarn, but all I can see is boulders. "Okay guys, search for any hidden levers or pulley systems or anything mechanical. If Vashkov could open the gate, then so can we." The militia all run off in different directions, whilst Katon and I supervise. After a while, "Karael! Look at this!" It's a Matoran of Organics. He's found something. I walk over to look, and see the body of a Toa of Earth, wearing a Mask of Hiding. "He's dead," Katon affirms. "Do you think that Vashkov killed him?" "Only if Vashkov uses venom." So somebody else has been here as well... "Katon, call for a Rapidera. I need an extensive autopsy on this corpse, pronto." "Yes sir!" Katon runs off an opens his comlink, whilst some Matoran move the body out. And then I see it. It's a small stone panel. I take a closer look, and see that it isn't stone at all, it's just reflective. I use my light powers to create a thin laser beam, which immediately bounces off the surface and onto another panel. Two beams reflect off it, and go in different directions. This process repeats, until a large gate had been illuminated, the light beams travelling through small cracks and revealing contours and shapes. The Matoran open the door, and we see it - Onu Iarn. History and Legends Retold 105,000 years ago, the Great Beings created a species known as the Matoran. To test their new creations, the Great Beings made several islands on Spherus Magna purely for that purpose. Irania Nui was one such island. Then, 101,000 years ago, the Core War erupted, and the Great Beings protected their test-lands in large spheres of energy. When the planet shattered, Irania Nui fell to the new world of Aqua Magna, and the shield sphere dissipated. After this, some Matoran discovered a chamber in the depths of the district of Onu Iarn. It was filled with various tricks and traps, designed to kill or maim anyone who got too close. This it did, until the Toa Iarn entered. Led by Toa Lome, they managed to get past all the traps, and made their way to a pedestal in the final chamber. Several items sat on the pedestal - an orb which allowed immediate communication with a Great Being, a lump of glowing purple crystal, a gold and black knife, and a key. They took these objects back to the center of the city, where they studied them. The blue orb would allow them to communicate with a Great Being, of the knife and the crystal they were unsure, but the key was greatest of all. As it neared a certain section of Po Iarn, it would glow brighter and brighter, as if revealing the location of something. This attracted the attention of one being - the Element Lord of Shadow. With an army of Skrall - beings who had fallen from Spherus Magna with Irania Nui - he set out to capture the key. The Toa Iarn battled him in Po Iarn for many days, until Lome decided that something had to be done. Using the orb, he pleaded with a Great Being called Angonce to stop the battle, and so he did. Angonce threw the Element Lord of Shadow into the Zone of Darkness, and infused the Skrall with the canyons. He then wiped the memories of everyone in Irania Nui, and replaced the objects (save the orb, which disappeared), and sealed Onu Iarn. Then Angonce left, and Irania Nui continued as it had before. And as I, Toa Karael, read this tablet, I realise that not everyone forgot about Onu Iarn. Ikov didn't, and that's why he's here. I go on ahead. Alone. Chamber of Lightning Being electrocuted hurts. A lot. And I can't move, either. I'm stuck in a chamber, the first of many in Onu Iarn, that's frying me to bits. I need to think of something fast! Wait a tick, my mask power! I'm wearing a Kanohi Kualsi, a Great Mask of Quick-Travel, and a safe spot is in sight. Concentrate, Karael, CONCENTRATE! Yes! I'm at the other end of the room! But the lightning is searching for me...searching? Lightning doesn't do that unless it's an Avokah! I run through the chamber door just as the Avohkah is about to strike. Now I'm in the next chamber. I scream. The Colossus Standing in the endless chamber before me is a giant creature, easily fifty-feet in height. It's hide is covered in brown scales. Two giant arms covered in sharp spines sprout from each side, each ending in four incredibly sharp blades. It's eyes are deep black chasms, and it's mouth is lined with rows of razor-sharp teeth. A tail erupts from its lower back, and two humungous legs support the whole beast. And beyond it is the door through which I must walk. Damn! I try to run for the door, but a huge claw throws me back against the wall. I rocket off, and jump towards the beasts chest. I do not make it, but manage to dig my saber into the top of its leg. I try to climb up, usng my saber as a climbing tool, but it is hopeless. So, calling upon my light powers, I blast at the floor and propel myself upwards. Just as I reach its head, I rocket forwards into its nostril. It's filled with a hideous grey mucas that clings to my armour. The beast starts to breathe in, so I dig my blade into the wall of the nostril, tearing through its flesh. But the flesh is soft, and I am dragged down the nostril, into the beasts trachea. I try to dig my saber in once more, and tear the trachea and the windpipe open. The colossus lets out a mighty cry of pain, and I fall down into the stomach. Holding onto a small 'outcropping', there is nothing stopping me from falling into the canyon of stomach acid below. One drop could tear a hole through my body. I focus a massive amount of energy on the acid, evaporating the liquid. After a few moments, all that remains is an empty bowl full of undigested bones and a moss-like substance. The beasts cries out again, but I have not choice other than to blast my way through the rest of its body, but it would kill the creature. As I said, no choice. Back in the chamber, I shake off the muck from the nearly deceased behemoth, and continue through the door. On the other side is something I never expected - a Toa of Water. Love and Death "Karael! It's me! Mirtah!" Mirtah's alive? And a Toa, too? But...Mirtah died...Vashkov killed her...this can't be her...so why am I embracing her like she is real? "Mirtah..." "Don't worry, Karael. Everything's fine. Just as long as you turn back. Now. And never return." What? "Pardon?" "If you don't turn back, then I must make sure that you do. I'm sorry." "Even if it means killing me?" The spectre just nods. That leaves me with two options - turn back, or...or fight, possibly even kill, Kirtah. Sink to Vashkov's level and kill my own girlfriend. Could I do that? "Time's up. I'm so sorry, Karael." She raises her trident to attack, and my blade makes my decision for me. In a matter of seconds, Mirtah is once again dying in my arms, this time with a sword wound in her chest. "I'm so, so sorry, Mirtah!" "Karael...I...still...love...I still...love...you..." And once again, Mirtah dies in front of me. And I know that this time, it wasn't Vashkov. It was me. The Dream Returns Vashkov, yes it is him, is walking through a forest. He is searching for something. It is exactly the same dream as before, except for one thing - Vashkov is being followed. There is a Toa behind him. ...Axoras... The name floats through my mind. That must be his name. Suddenly, Vashkov turns. He hurls chain lightning, just like before...but not at me. At Axoras. Wait a minute, I must have seen the dream last time through Axoras' eyes. But why? Is he trying to contact me? Then I find my answer - it is a cry for help. I open my eyes to awake from the dream...and find they are already open. This must be real! A red and black Toa runs at Vashkov, but the demonic creature throws him backwards into a tree. It topples over, and the Toa rolls away at the last second. Straight into a hail of laser bolts. I hurl a blast of light at Vashkov, stopping him from killing the two Toa. The red and black Toa is unconcsious, but Axoras is slowly getting to his feet. "Are you okay, friend?" I ask Axoras. The Toa looks at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I turn back to face Vashkov, and see a blast of energy flying towards me. And now I wake up. It was a vision. I'm lying on a stone slab, next to the door. Mirtah's corpse is still behind me. But I must continue. I walk through the door, wondering what awaits me on the other side. States of Matter In this new room, there are no challenges. There is a door at the other end, and no obstacles preceding it. I start to walk, but my feet are stuck to the floor! No, they are sinking into it. It has turned into a kind of gloop, and is sucking me in! Even worse, my body is freezing up. Already, my legs are immobile. My whole body is freezing solid. I move and arm up to reach for anything to grab onto. My head is about to go under...but a hand is pulling me back up. It's Katon! He's hovering just above the floor. And I'm out! I try to thank him, but my body is still a little stiff. Katon freezes the floor, and we move towards the other door. I have now fully recovered from the effects of the 'solid fluid'. "How are you holding up?" Katon asks me. "Okay. How did you get through? With all the traps..." "That you disabled. Except for the last one, where I had to kill...never mind." We've reached the end of the corridor. The door is now right in front of us. "Here we are," I say. "Yup. What do you think is on the other side?" "Well, maybe some zombies, or a tank of some kind." We both laugh out loud, and wrench open the door. The laughter stops, and we ready our blades. A new and even more dangerous challenge awaits. To Be Continued in Irania Nui - City in Turmoil! = Characters = *Karael *Moa *Epix *Yezu *Gelik *Daxalia *Mirtah *Ikov/Vashkov *A Ko Matoran Doctor *A De Matoran Receptionist *Shados (Mentioned Only) *Turaga Lome *Ihu *Halok *Filex *Kon *Yellemoth (Mentoined only) *Katon *A Matoran of Organics weapons specialist *A dead Toa of Earth *Element Lord of Shadow (Mentioned only) *The original Toa Iarn (Mentioned only) *Angonce (Mentioned only) *Avohkah *Axoras *Shadow Jaller (Not mentioned by name) = Trivia = *Ids5621 voiced Vashkov, but it was edited with sound editing software, and Ihu voiced Karael. = See Also = *Sword of the Great Spirit *Land of the Dark Hunters *Irania Nui - City in Turmoil Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Stories Category:The Legacy Chronicles